


Look those stars

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Greece, Holidays, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Quentin Coldwater Lives, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: In verità Quentin Coldwater aveva altre idee.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Look those stars

In verità Quentin Coldwater aveva altre idee.

A parer suo dopo aver finito tutto quello avevano bisogno di pace e quotidianità, stare tutti insieme in campeggio per dirne una, o stare tranquilli a Fillory evitando i problemi per quanto possibile. Margo però la pensava diversamente così aveva preparato i loro zaini, aveva aperto un portale per la Grecia e aveva calciorotato lui ed Eliot ad Atene con l’ordine di non tornare se non quando sarebbero stati meglio.

Lui era rimasto fin troppo sorpreso dagli eventi per rendersi pienamente conto di cosa fosse avvenuto, e di come Margo picchiasse duro ma oramai il danno era fatto. Quello che provava per Eliot era un sentimento confuso ma definitivo, non era la cotta infantile per Julia, l’attrazione per Alice ma qualcosa di più passionale e maturo, amore lo avrebbero definito i poeti.

Eliot aveva fatto la sua mossa quando era stato abbastanza in forze ma dovevano comunque parlarne, c’era così tanto di cui parlare e … maledetto sesso che impediva loro di discutere, anche se il sesso con Eliot era sempre fantastico.

In quei giorni ad Atene comunque si erano divertiti, avevano fatto i turisti e lui aveva provato seriamente ad imparare il greco mentre Eliot si limitava ad apprendere insulti coloriti e parole sconce, il greco aveva un ottimo effetto sulla sua libido.

Erano stati in ogni locale tranne un certo ristorante dove Eliot era già stato con suo ex, e chiunque fosse Edward Martens era evidente che non bisognava parlare di lui, cosa che gli stava più che bene, con lui sarebbe stato diverso.

Non avrebbe però dovuto accettare, questo lo sapeva. Eliot aveva ancor più bisogno di stabilità rispetto a lui dopo il Monster e quella vacanza doveva servire a distenderlo ma questo non voleva dire che Quentin dovesse accettare ogni sua singola idea, per quanto eccitante potesse essere.

Introdursi nell’acropoli di notte per poter guardare le stelle e dividersi una fiaschetta per esempio era una pessima idea, peccato che avesse accettato. Certo, il suo “si Eliot, oh si” era riferito a tutt’altro in quel momento ma il più alto non ci aveva fatto caso.

<< Non è meraviglioso qui, Q? >> gli domandò Eliot dopo che si furono seduti sulle gradinate di un tempio.

La luna era magnifica quella sera, il cielo stellato uno spettacolo e loro stavano infrangendo almeno una decina di leggi pensò Q. poi però fu distratto dal sorriso di Eliot e da come l’altro posò dolcemente la sua testa sulla sua spalla, anche il Monster aveva fatto quella mossa ma ora … ora era diverso, ora era veramente Eliot si disse Quentin.

<< Assolutamente, dovremmo tronare in albergo >> rispose Quentin, il letto era sicuramente provato dal sesso ma c’era ancora la vasca da provare, e il pavimento gli sembrava discretamente comodo se erano abbastanza sbronzi.

<< Non ancora, altri cinque minuti >> replicò Eliot prima di dargli un bacio sul collo, com’era possibile che bastasse quel fugace contatto con le sue labbra per farlo sentire così?

Cinquant’anni insieme ed era come se fossero ancora due innamorati alle prime armi, erano una vecchia coppia e due innamorati nello stesso momento e l’acropoli per fortuna era l’unica spettatrice di quelle loro effusioni.

Prese il volto di Eliot tra le mani, quello sguardo così pieno di timore e allo stesso tempo malizia lo fece eccitare più di quanto credesse, se non era amore era sicuramente qualcosa di molto vicino si disse. Fu lui a prendere l’iniziativa ma fu Eliot ad approfondire il bacio rendendolo incredibilmente sensuale, quando poi gli salì sulle ginocchia Quentin si sentì assolutamente eccitato.

<< Torniamo in albergo, ora >> mormorò quando si separarono, le labbra di Eliot gonfie e gli occhi liquidi.

<< Non subito però, l’ultima volta che sono stato qui volevo fare una cosa ma per un certo motivo non è stato possibile, accetteresti Q? >> lo provocò Eliot malizioso, sarebbero finiti in carcere per atti osceni in luogo pubblico, dissacrazione di patrimonio nazionale e chissà cos’altro, ma Quentin non riuscì a dirgli di no.

<< Se ci arrestano è un problema tuo >> si limitò a rispondere, fu premiato dalla risata argentina di Eliot e da un suo bacio, se dovevano sperimentare il sesso all’aperto che lo facessero bene si disse Quentin Coldwater.

La sua idea era quella di consumare una sveltina veloce contro una colonna e poi di nuovo in albergo, a provare la vasca, ma Eliot Waugh aveva altri programmi e … doveva smetterla di trattarlo con i guanti bianchi perché la convalescenza di Eliot era finita da un pezzo, almeno quella fisica, per il totale ricovero il suo psicologo aveva parlato di mesi, forse anni.

Come si fossero ritrovati per terra, lui disteso con Eliot sopra di lui non sapeva dirlo ma in quel momento aveva altri pensieri, portare le mani sul sedere di Eliot per dirne uno, o baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani per dirne un altro.

Eliot sorrise divertito prima di cominciare a muoversi sensualmente sopra di lui, riusciva sempre ad avere quell’aria di comando che lo eccitava come non mai, ennesimo motivo per cui lo amava. Quentin si morse le labbra quando Eliot portò una mano tra i loro corpi e cominciò lentamente a prepararsi da solo non prima di aver mormorato un incantesimo, era così sexy in quel momento si disse Quentin cercando nuovamente le sue labbra, non gli importava chi stesse sopra o sotto, non con Eliot, con Eliot l’importante era fare l’amore. Eliot tratteneva appena i gemiti e fu lui a fargli capire che era il momento, che aveva bisogno di altro, Quentin gemette di piacere quando Eliot Waugh si calò sulla sua erezione.

Eliot rimase fermo per qualche istante, il tempo di abituarsi mentre Quentin portò una mano sull’erezione dell’altro per distrarlo, il gemito che ricevette fu l’invito perfetto. Cominciò a muovere il bacino godendo di come Eliot gli venisse incontro, era tutto così hot e liberatorio, non si era mai sentito così bene da quando si erano liberati del Monster e della Biblioteca, era tutto perfetto.

Eliot si muoveva con movimenti sempre più frenetici e veloci, intrappolando la sua erezione in quel calore che lo stava facendo impazzire, i suoi baci erano il paradiso e l’inferno e c’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto fare che alla fine non riusciva a fare niente. Portò le mani sulla schiena dell’altro e poi al suo sedere e strinse con forza, godendo della sensazione di quei due globi di carne tra e sue mani, perfetti, come se le chiappe di Eliot fossero fatte per stare tra le sue mani.

Eliot si abbassò facendo aderire i loro corpi, in quel momento esistevano solamente loro, niente Fillory, niente magia, niente Biblioteca, niente quest, solamente loro due. Non gli interessava più nemmeno che lo scoprissero, che lo vedessero, che vedessero come lui ed Eliot scopavano, come lo faceva godere, che sentissero i gemiti di Eliot, che vedessero come i loro corpi si fondevano in uno, che lo sorprendessero mentre si stava scopando Eliot Waugh. L’acropoli poi rendeva il tutto ancora più sexy ed eccitante, chissà quante altre coppie si erano incontrate lassù per il medesimo motivo, con il Partenone che vigilava protettivo.

Era troppo, aveva bisogno che non finisse mai e che finisse perché altrimenti sarebbe morto di piacere, solo per quel motivo portò la mano tra i loro stomaci e cominciò a muoverla sul sesso di Eliot, si fermò solamente quando sentì una mano di Eliot raggiungerlo, l’altro però gli fece capire cosa volesse e cominciò dunque a muoverle insieme. Eliot lanciò un gemito più forte degli altri e venne nella sua mano mentre i suoi muscoli interni sembravano voler intrappolare il suo cazzo, Quentin gemette il nome dell’altro quando fu la sua volta di venire, era tutto fottutamente perfetto.

<< Ora dobbiamo davvero tornare in albergo >> mormorò mentre lui ed Eliot riposavano lì a terra, il cielo ateniese era veramente uno spettacolo.

<< Dobbiamo proprio? >> domandò Eliot prima di lanciargli un’occhiata maliziosa.

<< Assolutamente si, dobbiamo ancora provare la vasca >> rispose lui prima di cercare le sue labbra. Eliot si abbandonò ad una risata liberatoria prima che lo aiutasse ad alzarsi, prima tornavano in albergo e meglio era.

Era tutto perfetto, se solo fosse stato sempre così pensò Quentin Coldwater.


End file.
